1. Field
Methods, devices, systems and articles of manufacture consistent with this disclosure relate to automated advanced resuscitation training generation system and a method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Each year, patients have cardiac arrests that require various providers such as doctors, nurses, emergency responders, and the like to perform resuscitation in order to prevent the patient from a fatal arrest. However, with respect to a given individual responder, such resuscitation events are relatively infrequent. For example, a given individual provider may participate in only a few events per year. Accordingly, it can be difficult to formulate resuscitation training for providers in a manner that will influence the outcome of resuscitation events. On the other hand, resuscitation performance is strongly linked to patient outcomes, i.e., whether the patient will live or die, and what quality of life the patient may experience post-arrest. Thus, it is advantageous to provide optimal training and effective pre- and post-arrest treatment algorithms to individual providers.
Related art resuscitation training is derived from generic courses and materials offered by various professional societies, for example, the American Heart Association (AHA), the American College of Surgeons, the American Academy of Pediatrics, etc. Examples of such training programs are an Advanced Cardiac Life Support (ACLS) course, a Basic Life Support (BLS) course, a Pediatric Advanced Life Support (PALS) course, and an Advanced Trauma Life Support (ATLS) course, etc.
Courses such as ACLS and BLS have become quite common, being used, for example, by 97% of hospitals. However, these courses suffer from a common deficiency, namely they are deliberately rigid and standardized, and thus present a “one-sized fits all” approach to resuscitation training. Moreover, while individual hospitals perform in-hospital training according to ACLS and BLS materials and usually provide some form of tracking of this training for individual providers within the hospital, typically the tracking is performed using only a simple spreadsheet for the particular hospital.